After End with Zen
by KawaiiGurl225
Summary: After the last RFA party, Zen and Olivia (MC) decided to live their lives together. Join Zen and Olivia with their lives together as the RFA join their lives in some way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone~ Nice to meet you~ I just wanna say that I DO NOT own the mystic messenger characters and I DO NOT own mystic Messenger! Okie, Cya~_

The last RFA party was a success! Zen and the rest of the crew worked so hard for it. The party was better than ever, almost all of the guest we invited came to the event. V didn't show up, but he apologised. Yoosung took pictures so that he could share it with hid friends and with Rika in his mind.

Zen is still an actor, but I became his manager. He made sure to let nobody come near me. Over Protective I would say, but other than that, he's a sweetheart.

I felt a warmth getting closer to me as I slept. I opened my eyes to see Zen trying to cuddle me, but he was trying to get my arms. I smiled and helped him. He blushed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. We have been going out for several months after the party, and there wasn't another sign of the hacker. I yawned and fell asleep. Zen noticed Olivia sleeping and fell asleep as well. "Darling wake up~ or do I have to use my "magic powers" to wake you up again?" I heard a dreamy voice say. I realized it was Zen and that if I wouldn't get up, he was going to kiss me all day, and make me his for today. I felt him pin my arms on the bed slightly and he waited to see if I woke up. I yawned and opened my eyes to see him shirtless on top of me. "Well this is new," I said to him. He nodded, "It's for my new role in the play. I have to work on it, but I'm gonna see if it works for you~" He kissed me gently on the lips and kissed me again. He hugged me so tight that I could feel his heart beating. He whispered, "You're mine, now and forever." I pushed him to the side and got on top of him. "You're mine too~" I said as I unbuttoned my top slowly. "H-Hey, what are you doing," Zen said blushing more after every button was undone. I kissed him deeply and unbuttoned the last button on my shirt to reveal a black undershirt. "You ready?" I asked Zen who was red as a rose. I giggled and got off him to head to the restroom. I heard him get off the bed and went downstairs. Ha, one point for me! I got ready, and I buttoned my shirt again so I could head downstairs as well.

Breakfast was fine, I still had to make it of course and Zen watched TV and ate. He hasn't mentioned what happened this morning so I smiled. I reached for my phone and suddenly I got up. I ran outside to see Saeyoung pulling up on the driveway. Zen walked to the door while I went back upstairs to get ready.

~Zen's point while Olivia gets ready~

"Hey Zen! What up!" Saeyoung high-fived me. I closed the door and high-fived him. "Zen~ Open thd door for Yoosung~" I heard my sweetheart say. How could she had heard him? I opened the door and Yoosung poped out, "Zen! How are you? How's Olivia?" I closed the door again, making sure nobody was there, and answered his questions, "Hi Yoosung, Olivia is good, she is getting ready upstairs. I'm doing good too, we just ate. Take a seat." Saeyoung got up, "Where's the restroom?" I pointed to the room upstairs and continued to talk to Yoosung. Saeyoung went up the stairs and I heard a small scream from the room. What happened!? Is she okay!? Oh wait, I think I already know...

~Saeyoung's View~

I'm so tired, but oh well. Is this the restroom he pointed to? "Um, hello?" I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I stepped inside and heard the shower stopping with somebody screaming. Omg she's in here!? The door opened and Olivia stepped out of the shower with a messy bun and a towel to cover herself. "Saeyoung? S-Saeyoung!?" she yelled. Oh no, I ran out of the room and headed to the stairs calmly. Hopefully nobody saw that...heh.

~Olivia's View~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there again! Here's the second part of the story. Thank you_ _ **Unknown.Puzzle** for your review! Thank you so much!_ _Just another reminder, none of the Mystic messenger characters are mine! The Character Olivia is well me! Heh... well anyways let's continue the story._ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _~Olivia's View~_

Aw great, Saeyoung saw me! I closed the door in a flash and locked the door. Jeez, what even happened? I screamed first in the shower by a bug, and then as soon as I opened the door I screamed at Saeyoung. Well before anyone else comes into the room again, I should get ready. I but on a undergarment and as soon as I put on my bra, Zen slammed open the door. Oh so that's the footsteps I heard... WAIT, WHAT!? ZEN!? I screamed again and Zen walked in side. I threw my towel back on and hid under the sheets.

~Zen's Point of View~

I could not believe it. I saw Olivia pretty much naked again! Two times in a row, what a lucky day for me. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking of that, instead I should be asking he. questions. "Honey, um... are you okay?" No answer. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" Her head popped out of the sheets, "R-really?" Her hair was in a messy bun and she was blushing so much. How cute! I nodded and sat on the bed, "You okay now?" She smiled and rubbed her eyes" "Mhm~." Aw she really is adorable. I decided to lay in bed with her and looked at the ceiling. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. I got embarrassed remembering that Olivia only had her undergarments on so I asked her what happened to break the ice. "Well, I was showering and saw a bug so I screamed. I turned off the water and when I opened the door, Saeyoung was looking out the window to see something." I chuckled and got serious, "Did he see you...Naked?" She smiled, "of course not silly! Who would show their body exposed to a friend!? That's horrible!" I nodded and smirked, "Good, you're mine, remember? Nobody except me can see you like that." She blushed and smiled, " Yup, but you should be going downstairs again before Yoosung runs into the door. Also, can you kill the bug in the restroom so I can brush my hair, please? If you do, I'll give you a "Special treat.~" OMG, she's trying to release the beast again! I tried so hard not to let it out this morning but I guess it won't be contained today. I yawned, "Mkay~ I'm gonna kill the bug

later so you can get ready. I can't wait for the "special treat," too." I got up, kissed her, and headed downstairs. Saeyoung returned to the couch, covering his face.

 _Mkay everyone, I'll make the next chapter soon. School starts in a few days again, so it may be difficult to upload. Other than that, thank you for reading and please leave a review of what you thought! Sorry for the short chapter...Cya~_ _#StayKawaii_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone! I'm back! So how's everything? Did you like the last part or was it too cheesy ; I hope it was okay at least heh... well if you didn't like it, here is the next part. Thank you~ Unknown.Puzzle For your review, It was funny right? LolNone of the Mystic Messenger characters are mine! The MC (Olivia) is the only thing that is mine. Thank you~

~Yoosung's Point of view~

Saeyoung hid his face with a pillow as Zen walked downstairs. What happened? Saeyoung isn't talking, oh no... another fight? Jeez! We had a stupid talk about not getting into fights but look at him! Ugh, I hope Olivia is fine. She screamed 3 times! Did she get hurt? I should ask Zen when he cools off. I should lock Saeyoung's car in case Zen breaks in it... He didn't look too happy coming out of the room but he has water on his shirt? Did Saeyoung throw water? God damn it! Oh Saeyoung is trying to signal me. He's shaking his head and his face is red... Oh my gosh! H-He saw Olivia not dressed!? Lucky... wait no! Was it an accident!? I should had stayed home to play some LOL... My guild probably needs me!

~MC's View~

I started singing some songs while changing, "All I wanna be is somebody to you~" Gosh, The Vamps were so good back then I wonder what they are doing now. Wait no no no, I have guests! I got ready and sprayed some perfume on myself. I brushed my hair while singing Fireflies and some Hamilton songs.I stared at the mirror and drowned.

"What should I do with my hair?" I thought to myself. Hmm, I'll just braid it! I did a small braid to the side and sprayed some perfume again on myself. I checked myself on the mirror and nodded. I put away the towel and headed downstairs. Yoosung looks like he's in another world, while Saeyoung is hiding his face. I walk down the stairs and Zen runs to me holding my hand on the last stair. He was smiling at me, and making sure that I wore the "right clothes" in front of our friends. He's always checking me to make sure nothing is falling out, and nothing can be too sexy for other boys. "Boys are beasts, we sometimes don't want to show it because it's scary." I remembered what Zen said. I yawned and said Hi to Yoosung. I faced Saeyoung and giggled, "Saeyoung it's okay, I'm okay." I patted his head and went to the kitchen. Zen went to go talk yo the boys while I made some lunch. "Y'all Hungry?" The response I heard from all 3 of them was a "Mhmm." I giggled and decided to make them some sandwiches.

-~Zen's Pov~

Aw Olivia is making food for us. I feel bad, but I'll repay her later with... something. Heh, she's so adorable! I'm glad she's not looking too sexy for them, she's mine! She will be mine forever no matter what happens. My darling shall never leave me~

Olivia cannot go outside without having my permission, even at work. I have to check her shorts, make sure it doesn't show her *cough* fantastic butt, or shall I say a "fine ass?" *cough* But I also have to make sure that she isn't showing off her chest, because the boys will judge and make comments on her breast. It happened several times, and every time I had a talk with the guy and slapped him. She only needs to look good for ME. Even at the gym, she has to wear a shirt over her sports bra, and I have to measure her shorts.

I shook my head at the thought.

She is my woman! I would fight for her, even if it destroys my job and reputation.

I heard a voice talk to me out of the blue, "Honey~ You okay?"

I turned around to see Saeyoung and Yoosung watching TV. Olivia walked over to us and took a seat. I stared at her legs, and waited for her to cover herself with a pillow. She cannot get sick by the coldness of the room mixed with the coldness of her hair. Saeyoung wasn't red anymore, instead he just took a sip of his soda.

Doesn't this boy know how to make healthy choices!? Whatever, but I decided to talk with Yoosung.

"Hey Yoosung, how's college?"

He frowned at me, "Eh it's okay I guess. I graduate in two months hopefully. I cannot believe that I haven't found a girlfriend yet!" He sighed and hugged the pillow.

I nodded and smiled, "Aw It's okay Yoosung. I promise you will find someone soon before the next RFA party. "

He laughed, "Okay, thank you!"

We decided to watch some football after that.

-2 Hours later -

"Thanks babe for the food!" I said as I hugged her.

"Oh your welcome. As long as I can feed y'all I'm happy. Heheh" she responded.

"Thank you Olivia! It was amazing!" Yoosung smiled.

"Thanks Olivia, Here's some chips." Saeyoung said.

I yawned and looked at the football game.

Everyone stood up at the same time screaming

"WHAT THE F-*?!"

"OMFG WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING!?

"FOUL! THAT'S A GOSH DAMN FOUL B-*!"

Olivia was startled once she saw the replay I heard her scream,

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

God I just love her!

-Another 2 hours later-

Saeyoung and Yoosung got up. "Aw we have to go. Thank y'all so much today!" Saeyoung exclaimed.

"Thank you! I'm so full I might have to skip my 5:00 pm snacks! Ha, well thank you so much for everything!" Yoosung cried out in joy.

We said goodbye, Olivia hugged them and gave them food to take home. We waited by the door and waved goodbye. Olivia smiled, and once they left the street we went inside.

\- ~Olivia's POV~

Saeyoung and Yoosung left so Zen and I went to the living room to clean. I picked up everyone's plate and started washing the dishes. I smiled as I heard Zen singing with the MTV channel. I'll sing a song to him later~

A few minutes passed and I started dancing a bit to the song while doing the dishes. I kept dancing and finished the dishes, but I didn't realized Zen stopped singing. I rinsed my hands and looked at the dishes proudly when someone picked me up.

"Ahh!" I screamed, closing my eyes.

"Aw your so cute when you're scared." Zen replied as I opened my eyes again.

I hit him on the arm as he put me on his back. We walked around the room as I kissed both of his cheeks.

Muah!

Zen put me down and pinned my arm on the wall. I stared at his eyes and Zen started talking, "You're adorable." He kissed me. "You're amazing." He kissed me again. "I love you so much." He kissed me again and when he looked at me, he kissed me deeply. His hands cupped my cheeks as he kissed me and they lowered every minute. I put my arms around his neck and we make our way to the couch. We breathed for air, and started kissing again. His hands were unclipping my bra until the doorbell rang.

"Ding!"

Zen got up, and I went to the restroom upstairs, re- clipped my bra, fixed my hair and my clothes. I ran back downstairs and wiped the lipstick on Zen. He frowned and once he saw me he laughed.

He opened the door and yawned, "Oh it's Mr. Rich Kid." I opened the door widely, "Hi Jumin! Welcome! Come on in!" I took him to the living room and sat down, putting a pillow on my legs.

"Yes, hello. How are you and Zen?"

Zen replied, "We're good. What are you doing? You barely see us anymore."

Jumin nodded, "Yes I know, I was busy. I wanted to see you both again, and I wanted to ask you some stuff."

I replied, "Ask away!"

-Okay, I'm gonna stop it here. This chapter is pretty boring but I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed, and please review below! See ya next time!

#StayKawaii


	4. Chapter 4

Jumin took his seat and put his phone on the brown coffee table. He waited for the couple to take a seat before he asked anything. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "As you both know I'm against couple's living together before marriage. Zen frowned and held my hand, "Yes we know that, but it's our choice. We already took some chances and we will look at the future for now."

Jumin sighed and got his Ipad on, browsing to Zen's fanpage, "Well, I hope you too look at this before anything else changes."

I silently took the tablet and gasped. The headline read " _ **Is Zen's love ours, or is he actually sharing it with his "lover?"**_ I scrolled down seeing blurred pictures of Zen hugging me, and him going out with me for coffee. Who took these pictures? They don't have my face, so that's good. Below the pictures it showed a description of what was happening. I scrolled even more to read a chat raging over the nonsense.

" _ **He would never lie**_ " One read.

 _ **"No this is fake. He would had told us,**_ "another one shared. I read the rest of the discussion and gave the tablet to Zen. He sighed and gave it back to Jumin, "Who took them?" Jumin shook his head, "Why do you think I would know? Assistant Kang was the one who found this while she was on break. And yes, I made sure that none of those comments were heres, we checked her social media and accounts for it."

I nodded and crossed my legs, "Well it's going to be okay for now. Please tell us if anything happens that becomes personal." Zen sighed with relief, "Please tell us if anything, I mean if _**anything** _ happens."

Jumin made a note and smiled at me, "So how's your job Olivia? Do you enjoy it? I can help make it more comfortable if needed." I giggled, "Oh it's great! Everyone is really nice. We have to complete a new design completed to the main company in a month. Thank you for helping me move some of my furniture there."

He smiled once more, "I cannot wait to see it. We might use it for Elizabeth the 3rd's photoshoot coming up soon."

"Aw thank you! I hope I can be there for the photos." I looked at the time and asked Zen, "Zen, you want dinner now?" He nodded and I turned to Jumin, "Hey Jumin, would you like to stay for dinner?"

He checked his phone and sent a message to some people. He looked back up, "Sure. I told everyone at work not to stay at work tonight."

I smiled, got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Zen walked behind me pouting, "Honey bear, you barely let me talk! You could be in trouble and I wouldn't know!"

I smirked and turned around, "So my handsome knight wants to talk more? Please talk away whenever!" I nibbled on his shirt, tracing a heart on his chest, "Tell me anything, anywhere, and I'll give you a response okay?" I looked up at him and he was covering his mouth with his hand. He whispered in my ear, "You are so, _so,_ close to making me pick you up to take you on a adventure in bed." He walked away silently and sat

across from Jumin.

They started talking and I started making dinner. Tonight it will be steak, with potato's and rice.

-Jumin's POV-

Their house was pretty. It was white and contained beautiful red roses. I enjoyed being here, but I dislike that they are a couple living like this. Even if I had a girlfriend, I would not keep her like this unless there was danger. But it depends, I've never been in love so I might be protective of my "girl."

"Jumin, what do you want to drink?" I heard Olivia say. I thought for a bit, "Coffee is good for me. If not, then Cola, Wine or water would be good."

I heard her say okay and she went to humming again. I looked at the TV, and waited. Zen came along and turned it on, "How's your business going?" I was a bit shocked to hear him say that, but I didn't show it. Instead I looked at him, "It's good. My father is with his new girlfriend at the moment so I'm in charge for tonight. Everyone went home though because I had to leave to meet you and Olivia." He nodded and continued talking, "So, Have you seen the football season this year? It's been crazy. The defense on some teams were horrible!"

Football? Does he mean American football or soccer? I haven't seen any of them since the first game. I said no, and Olivia gasped.

I turned around quickly to see if she got hurt, but she rubbed her pinky and looked at me. I was confused on what she did. I'm always the one who would take her to the hospital for Zen, since he would be beside her freaking out.

"You haven't seen the season's playoffs!? We saw the last game this morning with Saeyoung and Yoosung. It was an okay game," Olivia responded, turning back to the food. She looked at her hand and walked to the sink, washing her pinky. She sighed and went back to the stove.

I turned my head to look at Zen, who was also watching Olivia. I decided to watch their TV again. I put on a movie called "Sausage party" and was disturbed. Why was the food...doing that? I changed it again to a horror movie named "The Visit," and was interested in it. I watched the child and her brother enter the house to meet her grandparents.

Zen, on the other hand was watching Olivia cook and then watched the movie with me.

 _\- Hi everyone! It's me Olivia, Aka KawaiiGurl225 again. I hope this chapter was okay... it wasn't the best but oh well. I'll try to make it way funnier next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment down below. Bye~_ _#StayKawaii_


End file.
